The Quarter Quell
by Jazel1029
Summary: When Luxe wins the 73rd hunger games and she has to deal with the struggles of home life with Nixon she will be thrust in to the Quarter Quell where she will be challenged to fight against past victors. (This story will continue in to Mockingjay)
1. The Interview

**_Please use constructive criticism!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

I can feel the world pressing in on me as I slide the arrow across the bow. One last kill and I'll win. The sky is glistening with anticipating fans, ready to see who wins. Dekon stands before me, cuts and bruises are scattered about his sculptured face. Blonde hair is matted down by dry blood from other tributes he brutally murdered. His knife is poised and ready to strike at any moment. Aimed right at my stomach. My long brown hair is tied back in a once tight ponytail that has eventually loosened from all the running and fighting. The tense quiet was surfacing around us as we held are weapons, prepared to kill. I took one last breath and let the metal arrow fly. When it punctured Dekon in the lung he carefully threw the knife and it slid across my shirt creating a tear and a deep bloody cut. I winced and grabbed my stomach in pain. When he closed his eyes and drew in his last breath a loud and demanding voice blared over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 73rd annual hunger games, Luxe Rivendell, a tribute from district 5!" My heart drops to my stomach as he finishes the remaining words. I won the hunger games. I look up to see a silver hover craft descending down towards me.  
When my eyelids flutter open all I can see is a white sterile room and an ivy cut in to my arm. I run my long fingers over the tubes and with ease pull it out. I make a small noise in the back of my throat while doing so. I hear several nurses running down the hallway to my room as the monitor beeps wildly, they attempt to help but I shoo them away. They all look relieved like they don't have to handle a deadly trib- victor. I can barely make out a whisper when I ask the red headed nurse with clear small gray eyes to give me my pants and shirt. When she hands them to me softly I slide them on underneath my gown and then slide my shirt off after I take my gown off. The nurses seem to not know what to do so I stare at them in a hard cold way. They all walk away to handle other patients. When I stalk off to the bathroom I almost can't recognize myself. My deep hazel eyes are wide and heavily lashed but are now cold and dark circle have started to form under my eyes but are slowly fading away along with my hallowed cheeks. I lift up my shirt to see the long cut against my thin stomach from where Dekon had cut me. The medicine they are giving me is ridding me of such imperfections and any pain. I barely brush my pale skin when I feel the rough hand of my mentor Nixon who is only two years older than me. He pulls me in to the hallway and waves the nurses goodbye without one such word to me.  
" I though you wanted out, I mean you hate the capital so much. Right Luxe?" I glared at him and a deep sadness settled inside me. I knew he was close to my district partner Clive. I know he would rather have him standing here than me.  
" Well than escort me out Nixon," I pulled my arm away as he smirked and walked off with me trailing behind. Clive and Nixon were friends. Nixon wanted Clive to win more than anything. Clive and Nixon where friends back in are district. It was a hard lose for Nixon. Maybe it was because I killed him. The other mentor Chasey who was 40 years old put her heart and soul in to me winning. When we arrived to the crowded streets of the capitol a long car parked in front of us. Nixon got in first and slid as far from me as possible. When we finally arrived to the building especially equipped for Victors, Chasey stood waiting with my stylist, Basil. Basils hair was a dark brown that was dyed a unatural blonde at the tips that snaked to the roots with a ton of brown showing. Her skin was as tan but natural and her eyes were a golden brown. She was stunning. I hugged Chasey right away and could feel her whisper that she was glad that I came back alive.  
Nixon kept looking around obviously knowing what she had whispered. After that I gave Basil a hug too and she ushered me off to get ready immediately. After an hour of ripping hair of my legs and arms with the help of Octon my other stylist I was pristine and clean. I slipped out of the hot bath and climbed in to a warm robe. Moments after just getting the warm robe on Basil and Octon pushed me down and began working. I could feel octons hands moving around my long dark brown hair. He curled it and pinned it up. It was a recurring process. On the other hand Basil was applying makeup on. I couldn't see her work but she was gently applying it and making sure it was perfect. After they finished they ushered me in to get dressed. The dress styled by Basil was fitting and gorgeous.  
It was a deep red that tied in my pale skin and soft brown hair. It was strapless and tight until mid thigh when it puffed out. The tightness of the dress gave way to my body and the light fluffiness of the bottom was mesmerizing. The dress was pulled up so my breasts were pushed up a little and the back of my dress was nonexistent and started at my lower back. My hair was piled high with half the strand hanging loose and curled. The piled hair had diamonds embedded in the hair giving a mystic look. My eyes where black with a dark smokiness to them with my long eyelashes and bright eyes, it all set in right. My lips were painted a crimson red and my cheek bones were colored just right. The time quickly ticked by so Basil and Octon quickly ushered me out the door, past Nixon who was glaring but kept his eyes on my back, and out to the slick black car waiting for us. When we arrived Nixon was just getting their along with Octon who stayed behind to chat with him. Caesar Flickerman was already on stage talking when Basil, Octon and Nixon took there seats.  
"Are we exited to see the victor of the 73 ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES?" My stomach dropped when I heard the strong roar of the crowd as I stepped on stage.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE A HAND TO MISS LUXE RIVENDELL!" The crowd whooped and hollered and swooned when they saw me as I smiled and sat down beside Caesar.  
"The first thing we are going to do is watch the recap of the games and then we will begin answering questions! Sha'll we begin?" Everyone screamed and shouted as the lights faded and everyone turned around to watch the projected screen of the games.


	2. Down Hill

**I forgot to mention I do not own any Hunger game related things Suzanne Collins wrote it!**

**Sorry I had a big math test and I was really busy this weekend so hope you enjoy!**

**I plan on doing Luxes experience in her first games!**

* * *

**Nixon:  
**  
I watched as Luxe walked on the stairs smiling an award-winning smile. Hatred begins to wash up my throat. When Caesar begins showing the games I keep my eye on the screen and her. The screen flashed to when Luxe slit the girls throat who carried her precious bow and arrows. Blood spattered across her and the camera that was hid in the bark of a tree. Luxe began to run wildly with her bow by her side. That's when Clive and Luxe popped up on the screen. Everyone looked around nervously, anticipating a fight between Luxe and I or maybe for Luxe to run off stage in tears, but they were wrong. As the arrow struck him in the heart Luxe stayed put, eyes locked on the screen. The rest of the games were brutal. Luxe had already killed four people by the halfway point and she was going crazy. Her eyes, wild and upset. By the end, when she encounters Dekon her eyes show no sadness, no fear and pure craziness. As the arrow flew everyone began cheering but all I saw was a monster. I was just like her only three years ago. When I turned back Luxe was grasping the chair tightly and her face was set in a frown. Caesar turned around in his white chair and began the questions.

**Luxe:**  
"Alright then, so Miss Rivendell what was it like.. to kill every single career? That must have been an accomplishment!" His voice melts out in to the audience and everyone cheers.

"Well Caesar, It was... scary. I am not going to lie. I was afraid every second of the games until about the half way point. After that I just went crazy. I have close to no family and nothing to really live for but I wanted to go back to district five, I wanted to go back to see my friends so something filled me up to go fight for myself." Everyone began cheering and Caesar was smiling but I just gave a small smile.

" Good and I am very glad you made it Luxe. Do you feel any remorse over the games?" His eyebrows were knitted together at the question. Everyone leaning in there seats waiting for an answer. I swallowed my answer and began to talk.

"Yes.. of course I do but I am not going to just let people kill me. I am not going to surrender to them so they can win. I wasn't about to die in those games I was going to live and that's exactly was happend." Caesars face lit up and he smiled and so did the crowd.

"Now one last question... Your tribute partner... Clive Galloway. Why did you turn your back on him?" His question was deep and serious and everyone itched out of there seats for the answer.

" I didn't want to kill him... I wanted him to survive but there has to be a winner and I wanted it to be me. Just like he wanted to win." Everyone began clapping hysterically except for Nixon who glared at me with hate in his eyes. I looked out in to the mountain of pinks and blues and the painted faces of every capitol citizen.

"And you did! Thank you miss Rivendell for this wonderful opportunity to talk to the victor of the 73RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" I smiled and then began to walk off stage. As I turned the corner I watched Nixon leave and I didn't bother. He was mad, like always. Basil and Octon began hugging me until Chasey came and gave me a big hug and led me to the slick black car to go to our living quarters.

When we arrived I threw my tall heels on the floor and jumped in the shower, letting the water run loosely down my thin body. As I got out I slipped on my loose-fitting black pants and a white pearl loose shirt, my long semi-straight hair hung loose down my back. When I sat on the soft oval-shaped bed I could hear Octon and Basil saying they were going to leave for a party with Chasey and Emery. I called to them telling them to have fun. Great, Nixon and I are completely alone now. I didn't want to deal with him so I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and began to leave, trying to avoid seeing him. I turned my head to see him standing there. Nixon is roughly 6'3 with light watery blue eyes and dark brown hair, He widens his blue eyes in anger as he confronts me.

"You think you are better than everyone. Don't you? But really you're not, you're beneath everyone. Each and every single person is better than you. You killed someone who saved your life at the cornucopia! He should be standing here now.. not you!" His eyes searched my face for any emotion, but I was blank.  
" Maybe you're right," My voice was edgy and meaningless as the words ended. I turned my back and started walking away when I felt Nixon spin me around.

"Whoa I am not done yet! Clive had people he cared about... you even said it! All you really have is Clara and she would do just fine without you! It's funny, these games, some of the people who come out alive and have nothing to live for. Like you," As he said it anger seethed out of his mouth in a quick rush.

"Nixon, I have killed 13 people and I am not afraid to kill one more," My eyes flash with hostility as Nixon gets to close to comfort, the tip of his nose touching mine.  
"I can kill you too. Remember you're not the only one who has killed many people in many ways," Nixon begins to walk away muttering something about me as I slowly walk to my room. I almost immediately fall asleep after Nixon's confrontation.

In the morning after a few minutes of slowly waking up I realize I don't get to go home. I have to go through every district and tell them I am just so happy that I get to live and they are now dead... the victory tour. I groan and begin to get up when I realize what happened last night with Nixon. I slowly trudge over to the shower even though my stomach gargles in need for some breakfast. After a while of sitting there in my jeans and tank top I slide my dark brown worn leather jacket and my worn out boots. The smell of district five still lingers on them.  
I stare at myself for a while searching my face for anything that screams Luxe. I have never been drop dead gorgeous, no one is in my district but I have been call pretty and beautiful several times. I admire my looks, they are me. My cheeks bones are not to high but not to low, my lips are a soft light/dark red and my eyes are popping and magnificent. My skin is paper pale and my hair is dark and soft against my skin. I am 5'6 and my hair reaches my waist and my legs are pretty long and so is my torso. I am worn but strong. The work I have done in my district has taken a toll. I snap out of my thoughts and grab my token from he games on the slick nightstand and quickly open the door. As I walk in to the hallway I nearly slam in to a peacekeeper.


End file.
